


Balancing Act

by literarygoddess



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Ben Hardy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, NO ONE KNOWS, Opposites Attract, all the feelings, fluffy shit, my oc needs a hug, skater boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygoddess/pseuds/literarygoddess
Summary: Zero gets a skateboarding lesson
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Zero (Nina) is my OC for 6U. She was the first to be recruited by One; they call her The Brain. She's a former Stanford student who specializes in technology/the law etc.

This was a bad idea. She knew this was a bad idea. Sure, having Four suggest it was one thing. Accepting (like a dumbass) and standing out here was a whole other thing entirely. 

Zero stood with her arms crossed, squinting into the California sun while Four demonstrated his skills in the drained-out-pool-turned-halfpipe. He made it look easy, especially when she took into consideration his lack of protective gear: shorts, no padding, and a straw cowboy hat instead of a helmet. 

It looked fun... That didn't stop her palms from being sweaty—in fact, she was just sweaty in general. She almost regretted her choice of long jeans and a long-sleeved tee, but the loud scrape of wheels on pavement made her reconsider. 

"See, there's nothing to it," Four said, snapping her out of her thoughts as he hopped off the board and kicked it into his hand. Zero nodded and bit her lip. "But that's me being me; I've had practice, and you—" he poked her cheek, making her smile, "have not." 

"I don't even know where to begin." She was trying to stall; the thought of even standing on the thing was intimidating. She didn't want to fall and break something. 

"Aw, come on Zero," he assured, "I can show you like I promised." She groaned and hung her head, running a hand over her dark hair which was pulled into a low messy bun. To be honest, his accent was winning her over. She was a sucker for accents. "I see that look; come on." He drew out the plead, imploring with his eyes. 

She threw up her arms in defeat. "Okay, fine; I'll do it." 

"That's the spirit!" Four dropped the board on the ground and steadied it with his foot. Zero licked her lips and rocked back on her heels, trying to psych herself up. She wondered of Four thought she was a pussy or something. 

Trepidation swam through her veins as she put one foot on the board, rolling it lightly underfoot. The wheels were smooth and didn't drag at all. Okay, she thought, I can do this. With a deep breath, she went to put both feet on the board and—

"Shit!" Okay, so she didn't have it. 

The board flew out from under her, and she flailed to keep her balance as she fell off the board. Four caught her evenly, chuckling as he kept her from going down on her face. Her face warmed, now she was sure he thought her absolutely naïve and stupid. She looked up with a shy smile, moving away to brush off her hands. Four walked over to grab the board from where it had rolled away, using his foot to kick it back to where Zero was standing. His face was cracked in a mirthful smile and she had to stop herself before her brain went down a rabbit hole trying to decide what the mirth was for, exactly. 

"Let me help you." His voice was calm as he held out his hands expectantly. Zero exhaled in a rush, shaking her head at the ground. "Just grab my hands and try to balance." Sure, sounded easy until she had moving wheels under her instead of solid ground. Despite her nagging thoughts, she took his hands, holding tight and hopping up onto the board. It rocked under her, but Four tightened his grip while she found her balance. "There you go!" He smiled up at her. 

Zero felt her stomach flutter; she would've been happy to blame it on the sport she was trying to learn, but seeing Four smile at her was warming. They knew as well as anyone on the team that getting close wasn't explicitly against the rules, but it wasn't encouraged either. She couldn't deny that she had whiled away many a group meeting staring across the table at him... and fantasized about things... and wondered what his name was. But that wasn't allowed, so she'd have to put it out of her mind. 

"Now what?" She looked from her feet planted on the board up to Four's face. 

"Well, your stance is good.. Try not to lock your knees; you'll need to shift your center of gravity as you move. Try leaning forwards and back so you can feel how the board moves." 

She kept her grip on his hands as she dipped her toes forward, and wobbled, then dipped her heels back, and wobbled. Four smiled encouragingly, nodding to try again. He let go of her hands, and she tried to protest until he settled his palms against her waist lightly. This put his body closer to her; she could feel the warmth of his hands seeping into her body, and on the board she was about his height: eye level with him. His eyes were a nice clear green, especially in the sun. After taking a breath, and smelling the distinct sweat and metal scent of Four, she tried dipping forward and back again. She used her arms for balance and wobbled less this time. 

"Okay; that's good." His fingers flexed against her hips. "Now, I'm going to keep holding you and we're gonna move." He nodded to get her to show she understood. Zero nodded back uncertainly. "I got you," he assured, squeezing her waist. That was convincing. She nodded.

Four pushed on her hips, walking alongside the board as it began to move. Zero faltered at the beginning of motion, but was able to regain her balance. It wasn't so bad. 

"I want you to turn to go around the pool." 

"Oh, um—" 

"Trust me; I won't let you fall." 

Zero laughed nervously and dipped to turn left. The board obeyed, and Four kept her rolling along as she sloppily wobbled through the turn but completed it all the same. 

"Now hop off." 

Zero pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to figure out how to do that without getting them tangled together or falling down herself. 

"Just jump," Four encouraged. She did. He caught her in his arms and set her lightly on her feet as the board kept rolling. "Look at that; you're practically a pro." 

"Hardly." Zero rolled her eyes, moving to step away. 

Four kept his arms around her where they had been when he set her down, not letting her go. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey look, that's something you can do that I can't." He proved the point by making several hilarious faces as he failed to lift one brow. 

"Aha! Now I'll lord it over you until the day you die." She grinned toothily. 

"Yeah well, I might not have to suffer the shame long, love." 

"What—" Zero creased her brows, looking up at him with concern. He meant it as a joke. "Oh you fucker." She slapped his arm halfheartedly. 

"Only the best," he retorted. 

Zero hummed in sarcastic agreement, allowing her arms to slide up around his shoulders. When she did, Four's arms pulled her against him. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him from here, and she very much realized how much she wanted to kiss him right now. But that wasn't allowed, so she brushed his bangs out of his eyes instead. "We have a meeting to get to."

"Fuck the meeting." He bent down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. 

Zero gasped, hooking her arms around his neck for support. She was no longer on the board, but she suddenly felt very wobbly. She wanted to push him away and remind him why they were doing this—the mission, all of it—and that they couldn't be doing _this_ , but the way his mouth worked against her own was too heavenly to give up right away. She'd wait a good.. half hour and then tell him they had to stop. 

"Glad to see the team getting along so well." 

"Ah; fuck!" Four groaned, breaking their kiss, but not pulling away. Zero suddenly wished to be invisible. She tried to push Four away so she could distance their bodies and pretend they weren't just connected. He refused to let go. 

"Hey Zero, having fun?" 

"Oh fuck _off_ , One," she lamented into Four's chest. She'd be hearing it later, oh yeah. 

"No need to ask if you're fucking because that was a goddamn The Notebook worthy kiss," One said far too cheerily. He was pissed. "Come on; you're both late." His voice began to fade as he turned around, Zero assumed, and began to walk away. "You can play Suck and Blow later." 

When One was out of earshot, Four began to laugh hysterically. Zero was less than mollified.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey I did it! If y'all want more 6U and Zero(Nina) let me know; I'm considering either a 6U series or Ben Hardy series.


End file.
